Changing Life
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Will breaks up with JJ and Dave's there to pick up the pieces... and listen to her rant. JJ/Dave/Henry


AN: So Tracia wanted a pick me up and who am I to say no? Especially with a Dave story? And that new episode! Not much Dave though... that was a big bummer! But anywho, we all heard the Will comment. *grins* Mom didn't like that. I loved it! *waves hand at story* As told by this one shot! I have ideas for more! Super excited to be back folks. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own... nothing... Dang it!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You know what Will? Don't wait for me to get home. I'll call a babysitter to come get Henry and you can go on with your merry little life. I'm sorry I ask for too much." JJ slammed the phone down and rubbed her temples.

"Something wrong?"

"Men are arrogant assholish jerks!" Dave frowned and stepped inside her office, closing the door behind him. "And don't forget the selfish, hypocritical, chauvinistic, jackassiest people!"

"Is jackassiest a word?"

"I don't care!" JJ yelled slamming her hands down on her desk.

"Bad day, Jen?" JJ snorted and settled back into her seat.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Well, no ok, yeah it is your fault." Dave frowned.

"Before we start blaming me, can I know what was my fault?" JJ waved her hand at her phone.

"Men in general."

"Jen, honey, I didn't create men." JJ huffed.

"Well I know that, but you," JJ stuck her finger in his chest from across the desk, "You arrogant asshole. You give men the name of player. Who's your flavor of the week this week? A girl from the coffee shop on the corner? One of the secretaries? Strauss? Maybe its Garcia!" Dave raised his eyebrows and looked into the coffee cup on her desk.

"How many of those did you have today?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Dave frowned.

"Does this have to do with Will?" JJ gave him a fake smile.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Give the man a prize." Her smile fell and all the energy left her body. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't blame you for what he created."

"What's wrong?" JJ shrugged.

"Will wants... a trophy wife. Someone who will smile and stay home to watch the kids while he goes and has his career. Which is not me." She was silent for a moment as she played with Henry's birthstone ring. "He's leaving and I need a babysitter to go get Henry."

"I was just leaving. I could go get the little squirt then we could come get you for some dinner and ice cream."

"Dave-"

"No buts about it! It's settled." JJ sighed.

"I owe you." Dave winked at her.

"If you feel the need to pay me back, we can get a babysitter one night this weekend and you could go out with me, since you're single again." JJ rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less.

"We'll see. Now go get my baby." Dave stood and gave her a half assed salute.

"Yes, ma'am." JJ laughed as he left the office. She paused as the door closed and once again she was alone. When was the last time Will had made her laugh? Made her smile and feel like a million dollars? When was the last time he volunteered to pick her up from work to make sure she ate? When was the last time they had gone out just the two of them? The end of this relationship was a long time coming, she just wished it still hadn't hurt so bad. With a sigh, JJ dove back into her report.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave knocked on the door to the apartment. He could hear Henry's baby sqwuaks from the hallway. A smile graced his face as the door opened and Henry clung to his jean clad leg.

"Unc Dab!" Dave laughed and bent down to pick him up, cuddling him close. He smiled politely at Will.

"I'm assuming you're the new babysitter?" Dave nodded. "Well, come on in."

"Thanks, but I'm taking Henry to JJ. I just wanted to talk to you real fast." Will straightened up. Good. He was threatened by Dave.

"What about?" His accent was heavy. Even better.

"JJ and Henry." Dave stepped closer to the Cajun man. "I've watched for years as you pressed her further and further into this relationship. I've watched her be unhappy for years. Since you're leaving, pack and pack fast. I want you out of their lives as fast as you can run. Don't try coming back, don't try contacting them anymore. They are my responsibility and I will care for them. Just remember that." Will shut the door in Dave's face. Dave chuckled at the little boy in his arms. Pressing his lips to the baby's blond hair, Dave walked down the hallway. "Come on, monkey. Let's go find mommy and get ice cream." Henry's face lit up.

"Ic cram?" Dave laughed.

"Yup. Ice cream." Henry laughed happily and wrapped his little arms around Dave's neck in a big hug. Dave closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. This was how life was supposed to be.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *grins* I'm back folks. I've missed you all something terribly! But! I'M BACK! *grins* You have no idea how exciting it was for me to post this for Tracia! Don't forget to nominate for the Profiler's Choice Awards! Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
